The Life Tales Of Bolton generation two
by TroyLovesGabriella
Summary: Set way after HSM3. During Troy's college years. He breaks up with Gabriella due to lack of communication. When his new girlfriend gets pregnant and delivers the baby, she doesn't want it and tells Troy to take it or put it for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Set way after HSM3. During Troy's college years. He breaks up with Gabriella due to lack of communication and starts dating Amy Cassidy. After one night at a drunken party, she finds herself pregnant. When she delivers the baby, she doesn't want it and tells Troy to either take it or she put it up for adoption. Troy takes the small baby girl but what happens when he gets called to play for the NBA and what happens to Brooke.

* * *

November 4th, 2008

"**Troy, c'mon man get over her. You need to move on and get back out there." his roommate, who turned out to be his new best friend, said.**

"**No. All I want to do is stay here."**

"**No your not. It's been two weeks now that you wanted to do this. I let you be this way for this long and your not staying like this. Tonight I set you up on a date with this nice hot girl who really wants to meet you."**

"**Oh and what if I say no?"**

"**Then I'm going to have to tell her that it's cancelled and make her upset. I don't really want to have to do this now do I Troy?"**

"**Well I guess not. Fine I'll go."**

"**Good. Now go get ready. You have two and a half hours."**

**Troy then got off his lazy ass and took a long hot shower. About 2 hours later, Troy came out and was ready to go he then left with his keys and drove off to his date. When he got there, he sat in his truck for a good five minutes thinking to himself.**

"_**Should I go through with this?" It would be rude to stand her up. I guess I have to do this then."**_** he said to himself. He then got out of his truck and started to walk inside the restaurant to see his date.**

**When Troy went in he seen his date and was a little happier because it was the girl that he had been liking since he got to UCB. He went over and talked to her.**

"**Hello"**

"**Hi"**

"**So what's a pretty lady like you doing here by yourself?"**

"**Waiting for my date. You?"**

"**Me too. Except I just seen her. You're my date."**

"**Oh how lucky am I?" she said smiling.**

**They kept on talking for a while and then went to a party. About a hour into the party, everyone was pretty much drunk. Troy then went to his date, Amy.**

"**Hey. Let's go upstairs."**

"**Sure."**

**They both went upstairs. Troy then pushed her onto the bed and started to undress her while kissing her.**

**The next day**

Troy had woken up and realized what he had done. He got dressed as quickly as possible and then left. He then went back to his dorm to get changed for practice.

**A couple weeks later**

Over the past 14 days, Troy and Amy had gotten stronger and closer than ever. Right now, Thanksgiving was coming up and the both of them were wondering what they should do.

"So Amy. What are we doing for Thanksgiving?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"How about for Christmas, we'll go to your family and for Thanksgiving we'll go to mine. Then next year we'll switch it around."

"Well my parent are only probably two hours away in San Antonio. So we could visit them anytime that you want too."

"Ok. So good plan?"

"Yes. Good pl---" She said rushing to the toilet to vomit.

After hearing her vomit, he started to get worried about her.

"Are you okay?" He asked holding her hair back.

"Yeah why?" She asked standing up. Troy then picked her up and carried her to the couch.

"Babe, look at me. This is the sixth time today. Is there anything that you need to tell me?"

"Promise not to get angry?"

"I promise."

"Ok umm … I'm pregnant."

"Oh. Wow."

"I know. Look I get it if you never want to see me again. I'll just leave now and get it over with." She said getting up and starting to leave. Troy then got up, grabbed her arm and kissed her on the lips.

"Amy. Don't worry. We'll get through this no matter what. I'm not going to leave you, even if it is just you and me." She then smiled and hugged him.

**4 months later**

It was Valentine's Day. Troy and Amy had moved out into a small apartment that would be enough for the three of them.

On this special day, Troy was planning on something to surprise her with. Right now she was finishing a lab work that was due and she would be home any minute now. Troy had lighten the candle and dimmed the lights seeing how she was coming up to the door.

"Troy?"

"Yes my love?" He said walking towards her.

"What is all this?"

"Well I thought that I would make all your favourite foods for you. Then maybe a massage or something."

"Oh well I'm not hungry. But I'll take that massage now."

"Sure thing. Today is your day."

**5 months later (July 4****th****)**

% months have past since that day and things haven't been going so smoothly. Around the end of May, Amy had been in such a horrible mood one day that when she came home with it, Troy had been gone out for a couple of hours to let off some steam and when he got home, she was pissed at him.

Seeing how it's Independence Day, Troy's family had came out to California to see Amy and her family. They were currently at the Cassidy home in San Antonio, Oakland , talking and getting to know each other. Troy then got up for a second.

"Troy where are you going to?"

"I just have to go to the washroom. Ok?"

"Ok can you get me something edible while your up?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Anything edible."

"Ok." he said kissing her forehead.

While Troy was in the washroom, he heard a scream coming from the backyard. He quickly finished up in there and headed down.

"What happened?" he asked.

"My water broke Troy."

"Ok let's go."

**At the hospital**

They got to the emergency room and a nurse came out with a wheelchair and wheeled her into a room. While all this was happening, Troy was filling out forms. He filled out the forms and passed them back and went in with Amy.

"Knock knock."

"Hi"

"How are you feeling?"

"Troy I'm so going to kill you." she said during a contraction.

"It can't be that bad babe."

"It hurts so much."

"Here I brought you something."

"Oh what is it?" She asked as he hold up her old teddy bear. "Tweddy! Troy where did you get this to?"

"It was in your parents basement. I heard it helps the pain go away."

"Thanks Troy."

A nurse came in and checked on her. She then told Troy to put on a pair of scrubs.

**(15 minutes later)**

After all of the pushing and hard labour, Amy was about to tell Troy something very important.

"Troy."

"Yea?"

"You know I love you and all but …"

"But?"

"I don't want this baby."

"What? Why?"

"Troy were still practically kids. I'm only 18 and your only 19."

"But Amy. Are you sure?"

"You can take the baby if you want to or you can put it up for adoption."

The nurse then came in and asked.

"Do you have a name picked out?"

"Yes. Brooklyn Miranda Bolton."

"Ok."

"So your keeping her?"

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

18 years later-August 2026

"Why? Why do I have to go?"  
"Because I am not having you staying here by yourself anymore. Not after what happened last time."  
"Well ... Nothing bad happened last time."  
"NOTHING BAD!!! Then how do you explain what happened to my trophy case or the achievement room?"  
"I don't know."  
"Of course you don't. This isn't the first time that has happened. You know what; just get out of my sight." Troy said very pissed and angry.

_Flashback_

Two days before, Troy had come home from being away on a so-called business trip. When he came home, he found that his house, his two hundred-thousand dollar house, was being swarmed by raging teenagers and party-goers. He then yelled "Okay Everybody out. NOW!!" . He spotted Brooke the out of the corner of his eye.

"So this is why you wanted me on a lot of business trips."  
"I thought you were going to be gone for 3 more days."  
"Just go to your room."

_End of flashback_

Troy had finally calmed down and went to his only friend that he had in Albuquerque.

"Hey Troy."  
"Hey Zeke."  
"Okay what happened now?"  
"Let's just say that my house is ruined."  
"How?"  
"Brooke threw a party."  
"Ok so what are you going to do?"  
"I don't know. Everything is going to cost at least $500 to fix. I don't know what to do anymore. This is the 2nd time I caught her doing this."  
"Well it's not only her fault Troy."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well look at it. She's at a different school, knows like maybe a few people. How else would she fit in? And then there's you Troy."  
"Me?"  
"Yes. Your only home almost every four months, maybe less. Sometimes for a couple of weeks here and there."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. Anyways you'll never guess who's teaching at East now."  
"Who?"  
"Gabriella, Jason, Chad, & Ryan."  
"Wow almost everyone is back."  
"Look there is an open night at the school in 3 weeks. Maybe you should go to this one."  
"Yeah I think I will."

3 weeks past and Brooke was in Biology working on a lab with her boyfriend, John.

"So what are you doing later on tonight?" he asked.  
"I don't know. Nothing I guess."  
"Do you want to do something?"  
"Sure. Oh and my house can't be the party house for a couple of months."  
"Why?"  
"If there is one more party. I think I'm going to be sent to military school. The day after the party, he was so pissed I thought that I was going to be grounded for life."  
"Wow that mad?"  
"Yeah so tell your friends to stop throwing them at my place."  
"Okay."

The bell then rang and everyone started to leave. Brooke was at her locker when John had come up and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"So whose house is it tonight? Mine or yours?" He asked  
"Without a doubt yours."  
"So around 4:30 -5 tonight?"  
"Can't. Just remember that I got practice after school from 4 to 6. After that is fine."  
"So 8 o'clock?"  
"How about you pick me up at 6 and then we go do something after. The maybe back to my place." She asked him in a flirty tone. Also knowing what he would want to do.  
"But what about your dad?"  
"He won't be home. He's going to the open house tonight. So he won't be home until probably 9 or 10."  
"Ahh well then sure thing sexy." He said giving her a kiss and started walking towards his next class. Brooke then went to her class. When she got there, her regular teacher wasn't there. But someone that she had seen/heard about before. She walked in, knowing that she was late but didn't care. The teacher then saw her.

"Yeah sorry I'm late. I was talking to a teacher."  
"Ok name?"  
"Brooke Bolton."  
"Ok." She said while updating the attendance. "Ok. So my name is Mrs. Forte and I am going to be here for the rest of the year. So is there any questions?"  
"What happened to Mr. Power?"  
"He has taken an early retirement. Anymore questions?" She asked. No one answered and she went on to teach. The rest of the class went by slow. Mostly because they had to write an essay about themselves. The bell rang and everyone was relieved. Brooke then received a text saying that practice at The Rock was cancelled and was she ever to glad that it was. She then went to John's locker.

At John's locker

John was just getting the locker open. He then put his books in and got everything that he needed to take home. Brooke then came up and covers his eyes.

"Guess who."  
"Hmm ... is it my super hot girlfriend? Oh I was right." He said turning around. "Why are you here? I thought that you had practice?"  
"Nope. It got cancelled. So this afternoon, I'm all yours."  
"Oh really? Well all I got to do is drop some stuff off at my house so do you want a ride?"  
"Sure. Crap. I forgot something back in English. Meet you at your car?"  
"Ok."

Brooke went back to the room she was just in. When she got there, she had seen that her new teacher hadn't left yet. She knocked on the door.

"Hi."  
"Hey, umm I left something here. Can I get it?"  
"Yeah sure."

She then went to her seat in the back and tries to find her phone. She looked and looked and still couldn't find it. She then asked Mrs. Forte.

"Have you seen a phone that was left here last period?"  
"Is this it?"  
"Yes, yes. Thank you. I would been so dead if I had last that."  
"Your welcome."  
"You look familiar. Did you go to East High like almost 20 years ago?"  
"Yeah. Why do you ask?"  
"No reason. Just that my dad talks about you a lot."  
"Oh who is your dad?"  
"Troy. Troy Bolton."

Mrs. Forte then started to think about what he was saying about her.

"What does he say about me?"  
"He used to say things like so pretty and had dark brown chocolate eyes like chocolate chips. It was all he uses to talk about, one night all he would do was that he looks at old pictures and cry all night. It was sad really." She said. She checked the time and realized that she was there for ten minutes.

"I have to go."  
"So is he coming tonight?"  
"Yeah he is."

* * *

SO who is Mrs. Forte? I'll give you a hint. It's either Gabriella, Sharpay, or Amy .


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke was at home getting something to eat for supper, while Troy was getting ready for parent-teacher night and then for an interview afterwards. Brooke was waiting for Troy to leave so John could come over and then stay for few hours. Brooke then went upstairs to Troy's room. "So when would you be back?" "Around 2:30 - 3 am. Why?" "No reason. Just wondering" "Okay well I'm going to go now. I don't want to come home to another bunch of teenagers in this house again. Only a maximum of 5-6 people." "Okay okay. Bye" "Bye" She then waited until he was out of sight and then called John. "Hey" "Hey babe." "What are you doing?" "Nothing. Just playing COD. So boring. So is it safe to come over now?" "Lol. Yeah sure" "Okay be there in 10." "Okay" Brooke then hung up. She waited until he came. 10 mins later, John came in. "Hey" "So what do you want to do?" "I don't know. You?" "Well I was thinking of maybe we could go upstairs and then you know." she said while flirting with him. "Sure thing babe." They then went upstairs and started making out. One thing let to another until they were both completely naked. At the school Troy had just arrived at the school and is now heading in towards the gym. A place where th last time that he had been there was just before graduation. Troy went to get a list of Brooke's classes and went to take a seat on the bleachers. The principal came in, said a few words about what is expected of the students and some other things. The parents then were allowed to go fi d the classes. Troy went to slot A , which was ap math. He went to the class abs waited a while for other parents to come in. The teacher then introduce himself and passed out a course outline. He then talked about the course and Troy just sat bored out of his head and confused for the next 15 mins. The bell rang for change classes. Troy then got up and went to the next one on the list. Gym. Troy pretty much used all the shortcuts he knew to get to the gym quicker. When he got there, he was the only one there. He took in the changes that was made and what was the same. Then a voice interrupted his thoughts. "Well look who it is." "hey Chad " "what brings you here?" "p-t night." "I know that but what is so different about this year instead of other years?" "I was forced into going. So what's new?" "nothing. Just aging by the day. You font even look like you've aged at all." "yeah I guess" he said sadly. "dude you okay?" "yes ... no ... I don't know. Everything's changed. The whole gang got a steady job except for me." "yeah right Troy. Your captain of the lakers. Man I trade for your damn job any day. " "yeah but being in the edge of retirement doesn't look good either." "what?" "yeah. Once a player turns 36 they have to retire from actually playing." (A.N. I don't know if this is actually true. I'm just making it up.) "woo" The bell then rang for change. "well see ya someother time" "yeah" Troy then left and went to next class. Art. He just sar there and waited for the next 15 minutes. The bell went enterprise and then to biology. Troy was getting more happy that the night was almost over. He then went to advanced drama. When he got there, he seen a few other people. The teacher then started the session. "okay so seeing how this is probably it, we're going to play a quick game." everybody agreed. "ok so seeing how I don't most of you, I am going to pick someone to stand outside the door for a second and I am going to make a beat. The person outside the door will have to find the person who is the leader, while the leader have to change the beat a couple of seconds. So who wants to go outside?". She then picked the person to go outside and when they went, she picked the leader. They continued on with the game and played a few rounds before the bell rang. The bell rang and then it was time for English. The last class of the night. Troy went in, picked a seat and waited for the teacher to explain the course. The teacher came in and started talking. "I'm mrs. Forte." Troy looked up and was surprise. "Gabriella?" he thought to himself. 


	4. Chapter 4

a few options of what might come up in future chapters. 1. Brooke becomes pregnant. 2. John tries to commit suicide. 3. Troy tries to talk to Gabriella. 4. Amy comes back but maybe only for alittle bit. 5. Gabriella's husband cones to town. 6. Brooke gets arrested. 7. The whole gang sees Troy for the first time in almost 20 years. Tell me what you think and tell me more ideas that I could use. 


	5. Chapter 5

After Troy had figured out that it was gabriella, he tried to make as little eye contact as possible. The bell rang and Troy ran as fast as he could. Troy was just about to walk towards the gym when in his pocket for his phone and notice that it was gone. "where is it? Where is it? I just had it. Ugh." he thought to himself. He then realized he left it back in Gabriella's classroom. He then turned around and started walking back towards the room until he reached it. He then knocked on the door. "Yes?" "Just wondering if there was a phone left here?" "yeah here you go." "thanks" He then turned around and left right quick before things could get awkward. He felt kinda bad about it but thought it was a good idea. He went out to his car and drove to zeke's restaurant. Lucky for him, he was working. "so what's the problem?" "just ran into gabs at the school thing." "how it go?" "left before things got weird" "oh yeah. Well if you want to come, there's going to be a get together with the whole gang on Saturday." "yeah probably will but can't make any promises." "yah I know. Not he first time and won't be the last." "yeah" he said laughing. He then got up and left after saying good bye. Troy then went in his truck and drove around for abit. At home Brooke was still upstairs in bed and was now just watching something on tv. Her and John had finished up about a hour ago and he had to go right after. She had just turned everything off and was going to go sleep when her phone went off signalling a text was recieved. "hey sorry for leaving right quick. are able to hang out tomorrow? anyways night babe. - John ". She then text and said yeah but only for a little bit and then said night back. 3 weeks later Troy had still not talken to gabs or to any of the gang. Today he figured to send a message to her to see if she wanted to do anything that day. "- Gabriella Don't know if you remember me but just wondering if you might wanted to hang out tonight? That is if you weren't doing anything important. If you want to, reply whenever. -t.b. He then clucked send and hope that she would say yes. About 10-15 mins later, he had gotten the email that he had been hoping for. "-Troy, Yes I remember you. Especially after the parent-teacher night at school. It doesn't matter to me when we hang out. I can hang out tonight but what time and where? -Gabriella" Troy read the email and was happy. He then replied back saying where and when and she said sure. Troy then got excited and was just thinking about the old times. He then got ready and went to meet gabs. When he got there, she was already there. "hey" "hey. So what's new?" "oh nothing much. Just finished college, started teaching, and got married. What about you?" "well umm ... finished college, started NBA, and I think you know the rest." They then went on talking for abit and then they went somewhere until it had gotten really late. At home with Brooke Brooke was now at home lying down while John was holding her close. Tonight was suppose to be their date night, but she didn't feel like going out. Instead they just stayed in and watch a couple of movies. Right now, they were wrapped up in a blanket up in brooke's room. Just then, a sudden urge had came over Brooke. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. John just stayed there for a second and then got up to check on her as soon as he heard her vomiting. "are you ok?" "yeah I'm fine." she said getting up, except she knew she wasn't. 


	6. AN Please tell me what you think

hey just wondering if you would want to have a whole chapter dedicated on the following things. 1. Christmas 2. Halloween 3. An accident 4. On brooke's current condition. 


	7. Chapter 6

The next week:

Troy was getting things ready for Halloween and was just finishing putting up the outside decorations. He was coming in from outside when he realized that there wasn't anything to pass out. So he then grabbed his keys then drove towards the local grocery store. He then went towards the holiday aisle and then ran into Gabriella.

"hey"

"hey so what are you up to?"

"oh just getting something to pass out for tomorrow night. You?"

"just getting a few things for dinner when my husband comes home tomorrow."

"oh yeah very good then. "

"see you"

"see you"

He then picked up a bag of candy and then drove back home. When he got home, he put the candy away and then went upstairs to take a nap. When he woke up he realized he had to catch a flight to somewhere for a press conference and a charity golf game. He drove to the airport and got on the plane.

Brooke was just waken up from her sleep when her phone rang.

"hey"

"hey" she said kinda tired.

"did I just wake you up?"

"yeah"

"sorry babe"

"it's ok. So what are you doing?"

"nothing just sitting around. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"not really. Why?"

"want to go to a Halloween party tonight?"

"sure I guess so."

"ok I'll pick you up around 6pm?"

"sure ok. " "ok" She then hanged up the phone and looked at the clock. 3pm. That leaves her with three hours. She then looked through her closet to see what she could wear. She then found and old white halter dress and she cut the neck line down alittle lower. Brooke then plugged in her curling iron and let it heated up for about 10 mins. While that was heating up, she went to the kitchen and got something to eat. She then went back to her room and started working on getting her costume together. Brooke then started working on her hair.

6pm:

Brooke,all dressed and ready to go, was just finishing up the last few touches of makeup when John had knocked on her bedroom door.

"hey ready?"

"hey almost. If you want there's some sweets in the fridge. "

"sure thing babe." She then laughed and started putting on some lipstick and her earrings.

Brooke then went downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"hey" she said kissing him.

"he-wow. Someone's looking smoken." he then smiled while she blushed.

"so ready to go?"

"yeah"

They then got in his car and drove towards the party. When they arrived, Brooke went to get out of the car when John had grabbed her arm.

"hey is something wrong?"

"no why?"

"no reason. It's just ... you been acting very odd lately. "

"oh ok"

"are you positive?"

"yes." They both then got out and went inside. When they got inside, a few of his friends came over.

"hey guys" they then gave each other a hug.

"hey so John what did someone try to change your girl for the night cause this one here is hot." all of the other guys laugh at him while Brooke just blushed and leaned into whisper to John. "I'll be around."

"Kay." Brooke then left and when around for abit.

She then went to the couch and sat down while a couple of her friends came over.

"hey"

"hey"

"so how are you feeling?"

"terrible and sore. No offense to who ever is hosting this but I didn't really want to come."

"so why didnt you just stay home?"

"because he wanted to come and I didn't want to disappoint him. "

"so I'm guessing that you haven't told him yet."

"no but I think he already knows that something is up though."

An hour later:

after a hour of talking and dancing and other things, Brooke was sitting in a chair when someone came over towards her.

"hey" one of john's friends said.

"hi"

"so what's new? I know we don't talk that much."

"not much and yeah we don't. "

"are you ok?" he asked while looking over at her in pain.

"huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just not feeling so well."

"well I'm starting to head on now if you want a ride home. "

"um I guess so"

He then went to grab his coat and keys, while she went outside to wait. When he came out, they went inside his car and started to drive home. Seeing on how it was a long drive, she had fallen asleep in the car. Instead of waking her up, he let her sleep. When they reached her house, Matt had carried her inside her house , up to her room, and layer her ontop of her bed. He then pulled a blanket over and then went on his way.

At the party (2 and a half hours later):

John was in the kitchen, having a drink when he started to wonder where Brooke was.

"has anyone seen Brooke?"

"I think she left." Jordan said.

"yeah I'm pretty sure I seen her leave with Matt and that they were talking too."

"speaking of which I don't think she been herself lately. " John said

"yeah I know. I heard a couple of her friends saying that she was pregnant and there are a couple of friends saying that she is bulimic." brad said

"well I got to go guys"

"see ya"

John then left the party and drove all the way up to the Bolton residence. He then went up to her room and went in. When he got in, he seen her asleep and didn't want to disturb her. So he just put her hand through her hair and watch her sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

A couple weeks later:

After that night, things, were somewhat not the same. That night when Brooke had woken up, John had asked her a bunch of questions and she would just deny anything that he would ask her. After that night, John doesn't think she is telling the truth and is lieing about something. Brooke was standing next to the locker when John came up to her.

"hey"

"Hey babe. what are you doing?"

"Nothing I think. You?"

"Wanna come over to my house?"

"Sure that sounds okay."

"Okay, pick you up at 7?"

"Okay."

He then walked away, leaving Brooke alone her locker. Just as John got to his locker and opened it, someone came around and just knocked his shoulder off of him.

"Hey kid." he said to the person who looked like a sophmore.

"What?"

"What is your problem?"

"You are."

"And how"

"You stole everything from me."

"Excuse me ?"

"You heard me."

"And what did I steal from you exactly?" John was just about laughing then.

"My spot on the team, my girl ..."

"Your girl? Umm I don't think so. There was no way she is yours." he then started laughing again.

"You keep on laughing." The sophmore then reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a gun.

"Is ... that real?"

John then started running away as the sophmore pulled the trigger. John then fell to the floor and then other students ran away. Just then the lockdown bell went. The sophmore went into hiding untill he didn't see anyone around. When he came out, he started walking down the hall and then seen Brooke and a couple other people with her.

"You made my list Brooke" the sophmore said.

"He's got a gun ... lets go." Matt (John's friend)

"Don't turn away from me!"

They all then just stood there.

"You flirted with me ... thought you liked me. That was something else."

Matt then steps forward and tries to talk him into putting the gun down. The kid then loads the gun up and aims to shoot at Brooke. Brooke then starts to wimpers and Matt steps towards him and tries to grab the gun. When the kid pulls the trigger, the bullet goes through Matt's shoulder and through the sophmore. They both then falls through the floor.

After a couple of minutes, the principal and the police came and brought them down to the office.


	9. Chapter 8

After the night of the shoot, John was admitted to the hospital. Apparently the sophmore had bad aim because the doctors found the bullet through his ankle. The sophmore was announced dead at the scene and Matt was fine with a scrape across his shoulder.

A few weeks later:

John had just gotten out of the hospital and was heading back to school. When he got there, he got out and manged his way into the school with his crutches. When he got in and had gotten to his locker when Brokke had walked past him giving him a dirty look. Just as he had gotten his locker open, someone had came along and kicked one of his crutches on the floor, causing him to fall to the floor. Everyone had started laughing, when Matt came up to him.

"Hey man. Need any help there?" Matt said helping him get his stuff.

"Thanks. What happened to your shoulder Matt?"

"Nothing really. Just from saving Brooke's life."

"Oh yeah she told me all about when she came the one time."

"Really."

"Yeah she was going on and on about how you saved her life and all. And then she got all angry at me and started yelling at me." John said as they making their way to class.

"Why?"

"I might have said a few things to her that night she came in."

"Like what?" he asked as they had gotten into their chemistry class and in their seats.

"Well she was going on and on about how you saved her life and all. So I said to her why don't we just break up, so you can go out with him and don't ever worry about me ever again."

"So that why she was right mad when she came out."

"Yeah most like it."

A couple hours later:

John was now back to his usual way of life. Hanging with his friends. Matt, instead of sitting with John and his friends, went to the main steps to meet Brooke.

"Hey B." He said giving her a kiss.

"Hey. ready to go."

"Yeah sure."

They both then got into matt's car and started driving to Zeke's restraurant knowing that is where her father would be. When they got there, sure enough he was there.

"Hi daddy."

"How much do you want now?"

"I can't believe you would think that all I came here for is for money. Maybe I just wanted to come check up for a bit."

"So a hundred good?"

"Thanks but I actually wanted to check to see if that thing is still possible to get."

"Yes it is. It'll be here in a couple of days."

"Ok see you."

Brooke and Matt then started to leave. Then Troy called Matt over.

"Yes sir?"

"Here take this and don't ask any questions." Troy said giving him two hundred.

"Thanks sir"

Matt then ran and got in his car and started driving down the road. He then pulled into a parking lot next to a car dealer ship.

"Hey you want to come or just stay in here."

"I'll come with i guess."

They then got out and started looking around. They kept on looking until Matt stopped at this one car.

"Matt is this the car you been telling me about?"

"Yea isn't it something?"

"It's ok but if you like it, that's what matters."

They then left and then started driving back to his place. When they got in, Brooke went in the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs. While Matt went to go get a drink.

"What?" Matt said.

"Nothing. It's just I can't stop looking at you today."

Matt then went over and then they started making. They then went up to his room and then one thing lead to another, until they were both naked underneath the sheets of his king size bed.


	10. AN

hey everyone! Just a little note from me. I know I have been starting to slack off on some off my stories. So if your interested on taking over a story just let me know. On that note their will be a chapter up soon in life tales of Brooke Bolton and probably in Miami 7 


	11. Chapter 9

Minutes later they were lying underneath the sheets with Brooke's head on Matt's head and his arm around her, stroking her hair. They were trying to figure out what they should now.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know? What time is it?"

"Umm around 12:05. Want to go get some lunch and then head back to school?"

"Sure."

They then got up out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs. They then got inside of his car and drove off to get something to eat and went to school. When they got there, Brooke got out and went to her locker, while Matt went to park his car. When she got there, John was there waiting for her.

"Hey Brooke." He said smiling.

"What do you want John?"

"I want to get back together."

"Why is that Jonathon?"

"Wow using the full name now are we?"

"Yes now why do you want to get back together?"

"Because I still love you."

"Yeah right John. Then what was the stuff that you said to me in the hospital about. When you said why don't you go out with him and don't worry about me ever again?"

"Look I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean any of it. Maybe it was from all the medication I was on or something." He said. Just then Matt was coming around the corner. When he saw the two of them talking, he stop and hid around the corner.

"Ok fine I'll give you that but what made you want to get back together?"

"When you were the only one who had come to see me. No one else had even bother to visit." He said trying to make it sad.

"Look I'm sorry about that but I have to say no."

"Fine. I guess that's what I get for being a jerk. Can I at least have a hug?

She then gave him a hug and went to leave for class. Just as she was about to leave, John pulled her back in and kissed her on the lips. Just as this happened Brooke pulled away and just started to walk away. Just then Matt came over to her.

"Hey babe."

"Hey. What class you have this afternoon?"

"English and math. You?"

"English and math."

They then went to class and by the end of the day; Brooke was waiting outside by his car. When he came out and seen the face she had on, he knew it wasn't good.

"Hey Brooke." He said giving her a kiss.

"Hey we need to talk."

"Ok." He said as they got in and started driving. "What about?"

"Do you remember what we did a couple of weeks ago?"

"I think so." He said with a not so happy tone and pulling up to his house. They then got out and went inside to the living room.

"Are your parents' home now?"

"No not until later on tonight. Anyways you were saying."

"Oh yeah well we're having a child." She said hoping that he will be okay. When he didn't say anything at first, she started to cry a little bit.

"Hey what which the tears?"

"You hate me now."

"No I don't hate you. It's my fault just as much as yours." He then hugged her and holds her until she had calmed down. "Everything is going to be alright."

"How do you know that though for sure?"

"Well I don't really but we can only hope for the best right?"

"I guess. I just don't know how I am going to tell your parents and my dad."

"Look worry about that later. Want to do mine first then yours?"

"Sure." She said in between tears.

"Shh … everything is going to be alright. Don't worry." He said to her.

"_I hope so."_ He said to himself knowing of what Mr. Bolton was like when he got angry.


	12. Chapter 10

Matt then brought her upstairs and laid her on his bed, while they talked about what they should do now. They then decided that they would tell his parents first then hers. After a while Brooke fell asleep and Matt just stayed there and watched her.

A couple hours later:

The two of them were still upstairs. Matt was staring at her until he heard her phone go off. He got up, checked her phone and read the message.

_ "Hey Brooke. Can we talk about earlier? Message me back._

_ -John"_

After reading the text, Matt then, instead of waking her up, he text back pretending to be her.

(_**John, **__Matt)_

"_What is there to talk about?"_

_** "Why can't we get back together?"**_

_ "Because I don't like you anymore and that kiss you gave me earlier didn't help at all."_

_**"I know and I'm sorry about that. Forgive me?"**_

_"Sure but the answer is still no."_

Matt then heard his parents come in and decided to let her sleep, while he went downstairs and started talking to him.

"Hey how was your evening?"

"It was okay. What did you do now?"

"What makes you think I did something?" He asked. Then his mother gave him a look and he came clean. "Ok I did something very bad."

"What did you do?"

"I knocked up Brooke." He said not looking at his mother.

"Wow." She said in a disappointing tone.

"Yeah and now I don't know what to do."

"Ok where is she to now, do you know?"

"She fell asleep upstairs."

"Well go see if she is awake and bring her down so the three of us can talk."

He then got up from the seat he was sitting on in the island and went upstairs to check on Brooke. When he went in, he went over to her.

"Hey." He said moving her hair out of her eyes.

"Hey."

"Look I sort of already told my mom about us."

"Oh ok."

"Yeah she wants the three of us to have a talk."

"Ok." She said getting up. They then went downstairs and sat down in the kitchen. Just then his mom came over and gave her a hug.

"Hi."

"Hi? Why are you hugging me?" She asked curiously.

"Oh sorry." His mom said.

"No its ok. I just thought that you would be angry."

"Well I'm a little disappointed but its ok."

They then chatted for a while talking about what to do next and other things.

"So have you told your father yet?"

"Not exactly. He is gone away on business for another couple of weeks."

"Well if you ever need to, you're always welcome here."

"Thanks Mrs. Ryan."

"Please call me Leanne."

"Okay."

They then went downstairs into the basement to talk only between the two of them. They then sat down on the couch and started talking.

"So what should we do now?" she asked him.

"Do you want to stay in or do or want to go out somewhere?"

"Well it doesn't matter to me what we do."

"Let's go see a movie."

They then left the house and went to the mall, then seen a movie. After they had seen the movie, Matt suggested another idea.

"Let's go mini golfing."

"Ok but I have to warn you. I'm not that good."

"That's ok I'll show you how."

He then went up and paid for everything and went on to hole 1. He then had shown her how. A few minutes later, they finished up with Brooke winning over Matt.

"So do you want to stay the night or go home?" he asked

"I'll stay if it's alright with your mom."

"Are you kidding? She freakin loves you, like you were her own. It won't be a problem."

They then went back to his house, went upstairs to his room and made out for a while.

"I love you Brooke."

"Love you too Matt "

"And I love you too little one." Matt said to her stomach. Brooke smiled and giggled a bit.

"_Wow Matt could be such a great father." She thought to herself._

* * *

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER. ALSO GIVE SOME IDEAS ON HOW TROY SHOULD FIND OUT._**


	13. Chapter 11

2 weeks later (after Christmas)

So far everything was going good. Brooke and Matt had become a lot closer, John had left her alone, and Matt mother had treated her very well. So far the only ones that they had to tell the news to were only his father, who is overseas, and her father. Right now the two of them were sitting down at a park just talking.

"So how is everything?"

"It's ok. You?"

"Same here. So how long are you going to hide this from your dad?"

"Until the point that we can't anymore."

"But babe that's not going to be much longer."

"Oh well we're just going to have to wait now aren't we?"

"I guess."

"That's right." She said giving him a kiss. "When does your dad get back?"

"In a couple of weeks."

"Oh."

"At least he'll be home now for a couple years, maybe more."

"That's good right?"

"Yeah. " He said giving her a kiss. "You can be so dumb sometimes." He said laughing with a grin.

"That's not funny."

"Sorry. Forgive me?"

"You know it."

They then chatted some more and then started walking around. All of a sudden, her phone started to ring. She then walked away, checked who it was and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Brooke get your butt home right now." He said in a stern voice.

"Ok."

She then hung up and walked back over to Matt. He then knew exactly who it was.

"Have to go?"

"Oh yeah."

They then got in his car and went to her house. When they got there, they got out and went inside. When they went inside, Troy was waiting in the hallway.

"Hello sir."

"Dad."

"You two in the living room now."

They then went in the living room. Brooke scared, but Matt was probably more scared than her at this moment.

"So i heard something today. Something that I shouldn't of heard for at least another 5 years." He said sternly. "If you know what I'm talking about, tell me if it's true."

"Yes."

"Damnit what the hell is the matter with you? You're either getting yourself in trouble or causing any trouble. You're just like your mother." He said along with a few more other things.

"I'm sorry" She said looking at her feet trying not to look at him.

"It's not going to work thins time." He said, taking in a deep breath and letting out a sigh. "I want to get out. I'll give you four days to get everything and get out."

He then left the house and got in his truck and left. Brooke then started to let the tears fall. She then went upstairs into her room. Matt just sat there and watched her leave, while he just stayed and took everything that just happened in. He then started to go up to her room and knocked on the door and entered.

"Brooke? You okay." He asked

"Oh yeah. Perfect." she said sarcastically. "Does it look like I'm ok? I just got kick out and I have nowhere else to go. Seriously how is this ok?"

"Don't worry everything is going to be just fine." He said going over to her and giving her a hug. She then put her head on his chest and just took a minute to calm down. "As for having somewhere to go. You're staying at my house. Remember what my mom had told when first told her. Whatever happens your always welcome there"

"Ok if you say so."

"Besides I'm not having my girlfriend and child in a sludgy homeless shelter." He said grinning. "So is there anything you want me to take to the car?" he asked getting back on the packing track.

"Yeah you can take those two suitcases and that box over there down if you want."

"You didn't just packed all this stuff in less than 5 minutes did you?" he asked

"Oh no. I have a feeling that this would happen so I started to get something ready just incased."

"Ok. If you want to you can just put things in boxes and I can get the boxes and anything else within the next four days."

"Sure I guess."

Matt then brought the suitcases down first and then the other two boxes. Before he came back up, he went inside his car and phones his mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well yeah I guess. You know when you told Brooke that she was always welcome at the house if she ever need to."

"Yeah?"

"Well Brooke just got kicked out of her house and now she has nowhere else to go. Can she stay with us?"

"My dear, of course she can."

"Thanks mom. You're the best."

He then hung up and went back up to the room.

"Hey everything going ok?"

"Oh yeah just fine."

"Do you want to take break after we get a few more boxes done? Like go back to my house and figure out what we're going to do?"

"Sure." He then gave her a kiss and brought a few more boxes in the car and went back up. After a few more trips up and down, they decided to stop and went to Brooke's new home. When they got there, they got out and went inside to see his mom.

"Come here Brooke "she said giving her a hug. "How you doing honey?"

"I'm ok."

"Well you guys can have the basement. That should be enough room for you two."

"Thanks mom."

"Yeah thanks Mrs. Ryan."

"You're welcome. If you ever need anything just let me know."

They then went down to basement and try to figure out what they were going to.

There's another chapter up. In my profile there is a picture of what Brooke looks like and a picture of what her mother Amy looks like. Review and tell me what you think and what should happen next.


	14. Chapter 12

Later that night

Brooke and Matt were downstairs in the basement trying to figure out what they were going to with how they were going to live and other things.

"So how is this going to work?" she asked.

""Well umm … I guess we could move a mattress down here for the night and figure out anything else tomorrow."

"Ok. Whatever is fine with you is ok" By now it was around 7 pm and they had most of Brooke's things in from the car and were sitting down around talking about the future.

"So when do you have to work tonight?"

"I'm not working tonight. I called in "sick"" he said.

"Oh ok. So what are you planning on doing after high school?"

"Well I was going to continue on with the family tradition of joining the military."

"Really. Wow."

"Yeah but I not sure if I'm going to do it or not."

"How come?"

"Well I don't want to be very injured or have you worried too much."

"Oh ok." She then kisses him and he kissed him back. They then ended up in a full make out session.

The next morning 

Brooke woke up to the sun shining with a cloud not in the sky. She turned to her side and seen Matt looking at her.

"Hi" She said

"Hey, sleep well?" he asked bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"It was good." They then got up and got ready for school. When they went upstairs, matt's mom was cooking breakfast for them.

"Hello mom."

"Hello son"

"Wow do you always cook like this?" Brooke asked her.

"Only on certain occasions."

"What's the occasion?" Matt asked.

"Your dad is coming home earlier than what was suspected."

"So that's like a week and a half?"

"Try tonight."

"Seriously. Yes"

"Ok I think you two should go on to school."

They then went to school and went to each class, while Matt couldn't wait until the end of the day. When the end of the day came, matt and Brooke went into in car and drove home. He then received a call from work stating that he had to come in earlier than plan. When they got home, he then got ready for work and was hoping that he could get off early. When he got finished, he gave her a kiss and left. After a while, Brooke went upstairs and seen his mom.

"Hi."

"Hi dear"

"Do you need any help with anything?"

"I think I am good."

"Ok"

"I already told Matt's father about everything"

"Oh. What did he say about it?"

"He's okay with it actually."

"Oh"

Brooke then went downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink, when she heard a knock on the door. She when to the door and opened it.

"Hello sir."

"Hello you must be Brooke." They then shook hands as he came inside. "So where is everyone to?"

"Mrs. Ryan is upstairs, Matt is gone to work and Jason is working"

"So how's everything."

"It's going good. So how long are you going to be home for?"

"As far as I know, I'm here for at least a few years unless they me so."

"Ok" They then talked for a bit for a while and a bit.


	15. Chapter 13

A couple months later

A couple months later and Matt and Brooke were doing ok. Over the last couple months, Brooke had gotten most of the important things out of her house and had brought them into matt's house. They had made the basement into a space all for themselves and everything so far was going great. Right now, they were coming from school while in an argument.

"Seriously what is your problem Matt?"

"Me? I don't have a problem, unlike you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're such a hypocrite. You know that?"

"Oh and how?"

"Ok well how about the fact that whenever I go to talk to a girl regarding whatever, you don't want me to talk to them. But then you get to talk to any one of the guys you want. Especially John." He said strongly.

"Because they want to make out with you. They don't give a damn about the homework or whatever it is that you want to ask them."

"And the same goes towards you to. I mean not any one of the guys, just John. He seriously wants to get back with you."

"Yeah right, that is so not true."

"Don't you lie to me? I know all about what's going on between the two of you."

"There's nothing going on between us. It's only him."

"Look i don't really care right now." He said as he parked the vehicle in the garage.

They then went inside and just sat down. Brooke then went inside the room to change into looser clothes, while Matt went to get a quick shower, change and went to work.

A few hours later

It was around 7pm and right now Brooke's mind was going through different things. She didn't know if she would want to stay in with Matt and his supporting family or to just leave for a few and go stay with John. At this moment she was kind of leaning more towards the second option mostly due to the fact that since the last couple of weeks came in, Matt had become more and more protective as each day comes and go. She then started to cry a bit as Jason (who is only about a couple years older) came down.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing the tears coming out of the eyes.

"Oh nothing. Just stress mainly."

"Let me guess. Matt right?" He asked. She then nodded.

"He's too overprotective." He then nodded.

"Just give him time. He'll loosen up eventually."

"Yeah but I think I just got to get away for a while." Jason nodded

"Let me know if you want a ride somewhere."

She then took her phone out and started texting John.

_Hey what are you up to tonight? Want to hang?_

_ -Brooke_

She sent it and looks at john's reply.

_ Hey. Nothing really just chilling at home. Sure I guess._

Brooke then replied saying that she is right over.

An hour later

Matt had just come home from work and was really tired. So tired that he didn't feel like arguing like he usually do with Brooke when at night. Soon as he changed he lid right on the bed in his spot. Usually she is lying there before he comes home, but this time she wasn't. He then got up and looked for any clues or signs of where she was. He then went upstairs and seen Jason. He asked him where she was and he said he didn't know but seen her texting someone. He said thanks and then grabbed his keys and went in his car. Soon as he got in he started driving towards John's. When he got there, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. As soon as John answered, Matt punched him right in the face.


	16. Chapter 14

Just as Matt punched John in the face, John freaked.

"What is your problem man? Like seriously you can here and punched me in the face. Geez why are you here anyways?"

"You know why I'm here."

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." she said sarcastically

"Oh don't give me that shit. Where's Brooke to?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean she isn't here?"

"I mean she isn't here."

"But my brother said that you were the last person she texted."

"Yeah well she was here but then she left."

John then told him to come inside, as they tried to figure out where she could be. Right about now, Matt was getting really aggravated now and tired of the shit that he puts up with her.

"So do you know any ideas where she might be to?"

"Not really. She never really said anything. I just thought that she just went on home."

"Nope. Pass me you phone."

"Ok but what does that have to do with anything?"

"If I text, she won't answer. But if you text, she'll text back in a second."

"Oh."

Matt then texted her from John's phone asking where was she and other stuff. Their conversation went like this. (_**MATT**_/_BROOKE_)

_**Hey what are you doing?**_

_Nothing just sitting down talking to a couple of people. You?_

_**Just sitting here. Bored out of my mind**_

_Oh why don't you join me?_

_**Sure where are you located to?**_

_In a bar getting wasted._

_**Right away.**_

And just like that, Matt got up and started to leave.

"I take it you got a lead to where she is to?"

"Yeah she said that she was in a bar getting wasted."

"You do know that it was a lie to cover up where she really is. You do know that right?"

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Because after each text I usually have some sort of emoticon at the end."

"Oh ok."

"Do you want me to call?"

"Sure I don't care."

John then phones her as she picked up right away. He then asked her where she was to and she said that she was staying at a friend's for the night. He then hanged up and went back to Matt.

"Yeah she said she staying at a friend's place."

"Oh ok. Anyways I should get going. Thanks for everything." He said getting up.

"Yeah you're welcome. Let me ask you one thing though. Why did you come here first?"

"What are you talking about? How do you know that I came here before going anywhere else?"

"Because you always do. No matter what you're dealing with, you always come here. It's just what you do."

"Yeah yeah."

Matt then left, got in his car and went driving for a while. After driving for about an hour, he returned home. When he got home, he went and turns on the TV. A few minutes later, Jason came down and they started talking.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Did you find where she was?"

"Yeah she's staying with a friend for the night."

"Ok. You do know that if they let her, she might stay for more than a night."

"What are you talking about Jason?"

"Don't play dumb. Have you even notice the changes the past couple of weeks."

"So?"

"You know what you're completely hopeless."

"No tell."

"Before you came home and she left, she was complaining about how you were being too protective and just wanted to leave."

"Yeah right. I don't really believe you. You hated her from the moment that she came. So why should I believe you?"

"It's up to you if you want to believe me or not. But if she says anything to you, don't forget that I told you so."

"You know what everything was a lot better when you were gone." Matt said angrily.

Jason then laughed as he went back upstairs. Matt then just sat back and tried to take in what Jason had said. After a while he just said shag it and decided to just go to bed and figure it all out in the morning. During the night, Matt had a weird dream that went something like this.

_Matt was just coming in from cleaning out the garage and was just getting in the shower. He was just getting out when his phone rang. He quickly ran over and answered it, despising who it was._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello is this Matthew Ryan?"_

"_Yes?" he said wondering what this was about._

"_Do you know of a Brooke Bolton?"_

"_Yes. She's my girlfriend."_

"_This is the police. I hate to say this but there was a major car crash on one of the freeway and the car that she was in was totaled. She at the local hospital right now if you want to see her."_

"_Ok thanks."_

_Matt then got in the car and drove on down. When he got there, he went to the front desk and asked for Brooke's room._

"_Hi how can I help you?"_

"_I'm looking Brooke Bolton."_

"_Well right now she is in the ER but she will be up in room 762."_

"_Ok. So do I have to wait in the waiting room or can I wait in the hall by the room?"_

"_Well we would prefer if you wait in the waiting room."_

"_Ok thanks."_

_He then went in and sat down in one of the chairs and wait. About awhile later, a doctor came out and told him something._

"_Hello."_

"_Hello sir is she ok?"_

"_She died."_

Just then he woke up and sat right up. He then wiped the huge amounts of sweat off of his face. He looked at the clock, seeing as it was almost ten thirty, got up and did something. About a half hour later, he decided to get a shower. As soon as he got out of the shower, his phone started to ring.

"Please don't let it be the police." He said to himself. He then answered it with a shaky voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Matthew Ryan?"

"Yes?" he said wondering what this was about.

"Do you know of a Brooke Bolton?"

"Yes. She's my girlfriend."

"_Oh no it's happening. It's coming true."_ He thought to himself.

"This is the police. I hate to say this but there was a major car crash on one of the freeway and the car that she was in was totaled. She at the local hospital right now if you want to see her."

"Ok thanks."

He then started to get scared of what was going to come. He knew that if everything else comes true, then the ending result would be true to. He got in the car, drove to the hospital and went to the front desk.

"How can I help you?"

"Looking for Brooke Bolton."

"She is in the ER now, but she will be in room 762."

"_Damn that came true to." He said to himself._

"Can I wait up by her room or do I have to wait in the waiting room?"

"We would prefer if you wait in the waiting room for the moment."

"_That was said to." Again to himself._

"Ok thanks."

He went to the waiting room and sat on one of the chairs. Around 40 minutes later, a doctor came out, went to the desk and asked the secretary if there was anyone there for Bolton. She then pointed towards him and the doctor came over towards him.

"Hello there son." He said sitting in the seat next to him.

"Hello sir. Is she okay?"

"I don't really know how to put this in a nice way…"

"She's gone isn't she?"

"Yeah."

Matt then took in a deep breath and sighed.

"So what exactly happened?"

"A piece of glass went straight through the ribcage to the other side."

"Oh ok. What about baby?"

"It's in the INCU. Do you want to go see it?"

"Sure."

They then got up and started walking up to the INCU to where the child was. When they got up there, the doctor told Matt to put on a mask and smock. Also to sign a piece of paper to say he was allowed to be in here while the baby was in here. He put the mask and smock on and went with the doctor over to the incubator.

"Wow it's small." Matt said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah but believe me or not. I've see smaller." The doctor said.

"So what is it?"

"A boy."

"Kay." The doctor then told Matt that he could put his hands through the tubes if he wanted. He put them through and touched his hand. When the boy grabbed his finger and looked at him with his eyes, both of them started to smile.

"So are you ready to go to room 762?"

"Yeah I guess so."

They then went and started walking down the hall towards 762. When they reached the room, the doctor asked Matt if he wanted to go in alone and he nod. He went in slowly, as if someone was there and looked at her. As soon as he saw her, he felt sadness. He went over towards the bed and sat down in a chair. He was loss for words and couldn't even force himself to look at her. He got up and started pacing back and forth while saying some things.

"Damn Jason was right. … Why didn't I pay more attention to what was going on? … "He then went and sat down right next to the bed. "Why now? Why not in 40 or 50 years?" he then took a deep breath and let it out. "What I said the last time we talk, I didn't mean it. I was just angry. Anyways I don't if you can hear me or not but I hope you can. We have son now. He has your nose and ears from what I seen." He then got up and went outside the room to use his phone. He opened it and dials his house #. After about what seem like five rings, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jason, is Mom home?"

"Yeah one second." He then left and got his mom. "Hello?"

"Mom are you sitting down?"

"No. Should I be?"

"It might be best."

"Ok I'm sitting down."

"Ok there was a car crash, and Brooke was involved…" he said tearing up

"Oh my is she okay?"

"No … she's dead." Hey said all choked up and everything.

"Ok ok. Where are you to now?"

"The hospital."

"Ok I'll be there in a few."

"Ok."

Matt hanged up the phone and when back inside the room. He went over to her and felt her for what he feels would be the last time. About a few minutes later, he went outside the room and seen his mom coming down the hall.

"Mom."

"Matt come here" she said giving him a hug. "Have you seen her yet?"

"Yeah. You can go in if you want."

"Are you coming in?"

"No I'm going to stay out here for a bit." His nodded as she went into the room. The doctor then came and told him that they'll soon have to get ready to be taken away and that they got close to 10 minutes. Matt then told him ok. Matt then went inside the room and just sat down.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"The doctor just said they'll have to take her away soon."

"Oh ok."

"Besides there's somewhere that might want to see you."

They then walked down the hall to where the INCU was located and walked in after putting a mask on.

"Well here your new grandson."

"He's so tiny."

"I said the same thing." He said with a chuckle. "You can touch him you know. He's not going to hurt you." He said smiling.


	17. Chapter 15

One day later:

Troy was sitting down in the kitchen eating some food, which people had either given to him or left it on the door step. He had no reason why they were giving him this stuff, but had taken it anyways. He was just getting back from a business trip and was hearing all about a car crash on the main road, but paid no attention to it as there were always one every day. Right now he was just sitting down when the phone was ringing. He got up, checked who it was and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy your actually home."

"Yeah I've been home for a day now. Why Gabs?"

"Just wondering how you were doing and all. What are you doing now?"

"Nothing why?"

"Do you mind if the gang all comes over?"

"Sure I guess." He said then they hanged up.

"_I wonder what they are up to now?" he thought._

One the other side:

Gabriella had just hung up the phone and went back over to everyone else.

"So how is he?"

"he sounds just his normal self. Not upset or anything."

"Seriously he likes a freaking stone."

"Yeah he is. But anyways is everything ready to go?"

"Yeah."

They then left and went to Troy's.

With Troy:

Troy was downstairs in the basement working on a model plane when he started to get frustrated on how nothing was working right. He had just stopped with the plane and was heading back upstairs. He then heard a knock on the door. He went to open it and seen everyone come in with things. He told them to put it all on the table and most of them all gave him a hug.

"Hey."

"Hey guys. What are all this for?" he asked as he was looking at the notes on them. He then notices the word DEATH on a couple. "Who died?" he said to them.

"I guess you never heard the news about the crash yesterday."

"Everyone knows that I don't pay any attention to that stuff. Now tell me who am dead and why I am receiving things."

"Brooke's dead."

Everything then went right quiet. Troy went downstairs to calm himself down. About 15-20 minutes later he came back up and started talking to everyone. About a few hours later everyone had started to leave and troy had found out all that had happened and what was going to happen.

With Matt:

Over the past couple day, matt had only been home only once. To get a shower and a change of clothes. He had also had about a few hours sleep in different amounts. Right now the only thing that was on his mind at this moment in time was the health of the baby in front of him. His mother had told him to not worry about anything else as she was taking care of the funeral for Brooke. The nurse had been telling him how good everything was going and that everything was going ahead of the growing rate. He was just about to go down to the hospital's cafeteria to get something to snack when he had a visitor come in, which he never would have expected to show up.

_**Hey everyone. There is a new chapter for this story. **_**Is there any suggestion for the next chapter? What are some baby names that I could use for Matt? Who is the visitor? Please don't forget to review after you read. Also do you think that I should write a prequel to thisstory starting at a younger age or a sequel that starts when Matt is around the age of 40 or 50 years old? Thanks.**


	18. Author's Note

Hey everyone. I am thinking about deleting this story. Please tell what you think of the story and what I could do with the story if I continue with it. Please review after each chapter want aleast 5 reviews/comments before I do another chapter. Thanks


	19. Chapter 16

Hey everyone. I hate to say this but i think this might be the last one for this story. I would like to continue with this story, it is just that i cant really think of any ideas to use for this story inparticular. If anyone would like me to, i could write a prequel to this story that is around the younger years of Brooke like from birth to age 14 or to 18. Also i could write a sequel to this that could be when the baby is older and is starting to ask questions like around age 6 through 10, that is if anyone would like to. So if you have any ideas, please tell me cause i am in a **MAJOR** writer's block for this story. Thank you and please don't forget to review when finish. :)

* * *

As Matt headed out to get something to eat, he seen Troy coming in towards the hospital. On his way out to his car, he passed Troy on the way out.

"Hey."

"Hello sir. So I take it you heard the news then?"

"Yeah found out this morning."

"Oh yeah."

"So where are you off to?"

"Oh just out to get something. I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

"Your name is on the list if you want to go see the baby." He said to just let him know.

"Sure why not."

Matt then went to his car, got in and drove down the road to Zeke's restaurant. He then got out and went inside. He then went over to the counter and ordered what he was getting.

"Hey Matt"

"Hi Jason."

"Is it the same order as usual?"

"Yeah just an extra coffee."

He then put the order in and went back to Matt.

"So what's bugging you?"

"Just trying to figure out what the baby should be called. I narrowed it down to a few names."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah I want something that not very common. Know of any from this list?"

"Hmm … probably Cameron, hunter, Ashton, and Jared."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. So has Troy seen him yet?"

"He was just coming in as I was coming out."

"So how much longer until he comes home?"

"They said today that everything so far is doing well and that at the rate everything is going it might be only another week or two."

"Good. So here is everything. See you whenever."

"Yeah see you."

Matt then left, got in the car, and drove to an empty dirt road. When he got on the dirt road he drove until he was somewhere that no one could see him. He then reach down into the seat and started to smoke a couple of cigarettes. When he finished, he put them back into the seat, drank some coffee, rolled down the window, and started driving back to the hospital. When he arrived back, he rolled up the windows and went back inside. He went back up to the room, he seen that Troy was still there, holding him.

"Hey having fun?" Matt asked him.

"Yeah." He said with a laugh. "So what's his name?"

"Hunter Camearon Bolton-Ryan."

"Interesting"


	20. Chapter 17

5 years later

5 years had pasted and it was a hard few too. The funeral for Brooke had gone off without a hitch like a normal funeral. A couple years back, Matt had walked in on something that was horrible.

_Matt had been trying to contact Troy all day and couldn't get any hold of him. Matt knew that he was home and that he always answers right away. This time he figures he would go straight over and see what he if he was ok. When he got there, all the curtains were closed and then he seen Troy on top of a chair with a piece of rope around his neck. Matt then ran over to him and cut the rope from around his neck. Matt then started flipping out at him._

"_Why did you do that?" troy asked._

"_Why did I do that? WHY? God you're so stupid. Why would you even think of doing something like that?"_

"_I don't know. Lack of interaction. I don't know."_

After that day, Matt had made a deal with him that he would come over at least a couple times a week. Troy had told Matt at one time that they were alike and that he reminded him of himself at that age. That year was not a year for him. A couple months later, Matt's dad had been killed overseas. Matt at that time was the only one home when he got the call.

_Matt had just came home from working, when Hunter came running him._

"_Daddy"_

"_Hey squirt. You being good?" He asked messing up his hair._

"_Yes."_

"_Good. Now go play."_

_He then went to change his clothes, came back out and went to go sit down on the couch until Hunter came over._

"_Here daddy." He said passing matt a picture._

"_What is this?"_

"_It's a picture of us."_

"_Who are these people?"_

"_That's me. That's you. And that mommy."_

"_And where is she?"_

"_She's gone away"_

"_That's right Hunter."_

_Matt knew that he smart that he could pick up on anything. The phone then rang and Matt got up and answers it._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello is this Matt Ryan?"_

"_Yes."_

"_We have some news that your father has been shot and has passed away."_

"_Oh really."_

"_Thanks for the news." He said as he hung up. Hunter then comes up to him._

"_Daddy."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Where's Grandpa John?"_

"_He's gone with mommy now."_

"_Oh ok."_

"_Ok now go and play with your toys."_

Right now, Matt was getting Hunter ready to go to kindergarten. The past couple of weeks Matt had been getting Hunter ready by making sure he knew everything from counting 1 to 10 and the alphabet to knowing his phone # and address. Matt then sang out to him to get in the car and he came running.

"Ready to go buddy?"

"Yeah let's go" he said excitedly.

He then left the driveway and drove towards the school. When they arrived there, they got out of the car and walked right to the classroom. The teacher had put their names on the desk and Hunter went to go find his, while Matt just stays out of then way. Matt then went over after he found his desk. Matt then stayed with Hunter for about 10 minutes and then decided to leave.

"You be good ok. Don't cause too much trouble. Ok."

"Okay."

"I will see you later"

"bye." He said giving him a hug.

"Bye"

Matt then stood up and then a teacher came over.

"Hi I'm Ms. Vander-hum."

"Hi. Matt Ryan"

"So is there anything that I should know."

"Not really. He's smart and that's about it."

"Ok well I'll see you later."

"Later?"

"Yeah like at the end of the day."

"Oh right. Of course. See you then."

Matt then left the classroom and went to work.

**Well there's another chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 18

Couple months later

That afternoon Matt went to the school to pick up Hunter. He got there a few minutes early and parked in the parking lot. While waiting, he just sat there and listened to the radio. A few minutes later he seen people come out from the building and went inside. He went up towards the classroom and seen Hunter just getting his stuff put all away. He then went inside to him.

"Hey ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Do you want to make sure you got everything while I talk to your teacher?"

"Ok."

Matt then went up to the teacher and started talking to her.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yea. Let me ask you something."

"Ok"

"Have you thought of putting Hunter into a gifted program?"

"Not really. I mean he seems like a normal person."

"Yes well I think it might be a good idea. I mean just to try it out for a month."

"Thanks for telling me and I'll think it over."

"That's all I ask."

"So are you doing anything tonight?" Matt asked her.

"I don't think so."

"Do you want to go out?"

"Sure." She said giving him her number.

"Ok so I'll let you know later."

"Ok."

Matt then got Hunter and left the school. They then went to get dinner. When they got home, hunter went to doing homework while Matt went to make a phone call.

"Hello."

"Hey mom."

"Matt what a surprise. What is the meaning of this call?"

"Do you mind doing me a favor?"

"Not at all. What is it?"

"Do you mind watching Hunter for the night? That is if you don't mind."

"No not at all."

"Thanks."

They then chatted for a bit, and then hung up. Matt then got hunter ready for the night.


	22. Chapter 19

**A couple years later**

A couple years later and everything was finally going right for Matt. He and hunter's teacher had gotten married and were now taking things a bit slowly. Right now Matt was overseas in the army in the middle of the trenches while talking to the other soldiers.

"So are you ready to get back for Christmas?" one of the soldiers asked him.

"Yeah very. Right now I just want to be home with them. You?" He said while shooting.

"Same. I think just that fact is what keeping some people here sane."

Just then the senior officer called out to them.

"Jones, Ryan. Over here."

"Yes sir."

"How would you like to go home early for the holidays?"

"We wouldn't mind but are you sure?" they said.

"Yes I'm sure. You guys can go home and if we need people we'll let you know."

"Thanks sir." They then walked away and started to pack their things and go.

About a couple hours later and they were home on their way back home. While waiting for his next plane, he was sitting down in his seat in the airport when someone came up and started talking to him.

"Hi"

"Hi."

"So where are you heading to?" she asked.

"Albuquerque. You?"

"Same but only for a few days."

"Ah so like a vacation sort of."

"Yeah what about you?"

"Oh I'm just going home for the holidays to see my family. You look familiar if you don't mind me saying."

"Thank you I guess. Depending on who it."

"Oh my ex-girlfriend." He said showing her a picture. She then looked at the picture and she remembered something.

"I think I know this person. What her name?"

"Brooke Bolton"

"Yeah I know her."

"How do you know her?"

"I'm her mother. I know her but she probably doesn't know me."

"And she never will."

"Why is that?"

"Because she isn't around anymore." They then announced the plane. "Well that's my plane. I have to go. Here is my number if you want to call sometime." He said giving her a piece of paper. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Amy Cassidy. Yours?"

"Matt Ryan."

"I'll see you around then matt Ryan."

"Ok"


	23. Chapter 20

Matt then got on the plane and sat back while the plane took off. After the flight was an hour and half in the air, he took out his wallet and look at one of his favorite pictures that he hadn't looked at in a while. The picture was of him and Brooke at his 12th birthday party that his mom had taken.

_On the day of the party, everything had been going so far so good. The only thing left to do was wait for everyone to come. Matt was glad today had come, so he could see Brooke again outside of school. The next thing he knew, the telephone had ringed. His mom had answered it and he was listening to her talk on it. When she hanged up, he went over to her._

"_Who was that mom?"_

"_I'm sorry but I got some bad news."_

"_What is it?"_

"_That was Brooke's dad. She can't come today."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Apparently she's really sick."_

"_Oh ok." he said and then started to head upstairs to his room._

_He then came down for the party once everyone had shown up and when back upstairs when everyone left. About 45 minutes after the party was over, matt came down stairs and asked his dad if he could go see her. About an hour later they came back and he was happy again._

Matt put the picture away and before he knew it, it was time to land and get off. After getting his bag, he then got a cab and went to his place. He paid the cab and went inside. About a couple hours later, his wife and hunter had come in and he went upstairs. When she came upstairs, matt went behind her and gave her a hug. She then jumped and turned around.

"Hey."

"Hi. What are you doing home?"

"What I'm not allowed to come home?" he said sarcastically.

"No what I meant was I thought you weren't coming back until next week?"

"I got sent back early. So what is on the go tonight?"

"Not a whole lot. Hunter got practice tonight and I was just going to stay home."

"Ok so what sport? Is it still soccer?"

"Actually its basketball. But he is still in soccer."

As soon as she said that word, he realized who had gotten him into it.

"Speaking of basketball."

"Yeah?"

"How has troy been?"

"He's ok. Has been depressed the last couple of days. But other than that, he's ok."

"Ok."

"Ok well I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok."

He then went downstairs and started to go down to the basement to see if his any of his model cars were still there from before he left. On his way down the stairs, hunter was coming towards him.

"Hey buddy"

"Dad your home."

"Yes I am. Have you been good?"

"Yes."

"Good now go on to your practice."

He then left and matt then went to the basement. While down there, he had seen a basketball net and a ball just sitting by it. While looking at it, he had seen bits of his childhood of when he played ball. He started to go to something else when all of a sudden, the ball started to roll over towards him. He then picked it up and started to like how it felt in his hands. He threw it to the basket and got it in. Matt then went upstairs grabbed his keys and started driving towards Troy's. When getting there, he seen that troy was in his garage. While getting out, he took a basketball and rolled it up towards him. When it reached him, troy looked down and picked the ball up and looked up to see matt standing there.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Want to play a quick game?" matt asked him.

"I don't know. It's been awhile since I last played."

"Oh ok. Besides you could be too old to play anyways." He said know that this would get to him.

"Oh you're on."

Matt then smiled as they started to play. By the end of the day, they had forgotten all about the score and were just having fun.

"So what's the main reason that you came over for? You need money again don't you?"

"There's no reason and no I don't need any money."

"So there's no reason at all."

"Ok there's one. I seen Brooke's mom today."


	24. Update!

hey everyone. sorry the long wait but been having major writer's block. this chapter coming up will start off with stating that the few last chapters have been a dream. unsure if matt is in a coma or not but brooke is alive and well. if there is any questions or confusion about what is going on with this story, feel free to say so. whether it is a review or a private message. thank you and hope you all enjoy the upcoming chapters :)


	25. Chapter 21

Matt had just woken up from what he thought was reality, but turned out to be only a dream. It was almost noon on Saturday afternoon when he had waken up. Brooke had just came down the stairs when she seen him there sitting up.

"Hey look who's finally awake." She said with a giggle.

"What's going on? Am I dead?"

"what no. Why would you even say that?"

"ok well your going to think that this is silly or what not. But I had this dream where I just seen the next 10 years and you had died in a car crash."

"oh well I am alive and well. So don't worry about any of it."

"ok so your not pregnant are you?"

"No why? Do I look like I am?"

" No no. I just wanted to know what was real and what was fake."

"ok" she said giving him a kiss.

Matt and Brooke then made out for a few minutes. Brooke then realized that she had to go.

"Look I have to go"

"Your not going to stay here with me?"

"No matter how much I want to, I can't. I have to catch a plane to California. So I'll see you in a week."

"Ok but at least let me drive you home."

"Ok"

Matt then got up, put on a pair of pants, and then left in his pick-up truck. When they got near her house, they started talking.

"So when do you come back?"

"Two weeks."

"ok well I'll see you when you come back."

Brooke then got in the back seat and then hauled Matt in with her.

"What are you doing?"

"Just sit back and enjoy" She said with a smile. She then started moving down towards his pants and started sucking on his manhood. she then stopped as she seen him happy, he then got inside her until they both came to.

About 20 minutes later, her and Troy were at the airport. She was now sick of all the things he was saying.

"Don't cause any trouble over there."

"No."

"And don't het arrested again."

"It was only one time."

"Look if it happens again, your on your own."

"Yes sir." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Look I'm serious, so don't even fuck with me. Got it?"

"Yes."

She then went inside the airport and checked in. 10 minutes later, she got on the plane and waited for takeoff. The plane took off and then about a couple of hours later, it landed. For the last few years, Brooke had been going to California a couple times a year, once in the winter and once in the summer, to visit Amy's parents. When Brooke had turned 13, Amy had started coming back to Troy and wanted to be part of her life now.

**5 years ago**

troy had just dropped off brooke to summer camp for the week and was heading to the diner. He went in and started chatting to zeke.

"hey."

"hey how's business."

"It's pretty usual. So how does it feel."

"pretty decent. Want to go at something tonight?"

"can't got plans. Look someone came in here earlier looking for you."

"oh. Did they say what they wanted?"

"no but ..."

"hold that thought." Troy said as he seen Amy sitting in a booth. He then walked over and sat down on the other side of the booth.

"Okay what are you doing here?"

"what are you talking about? It's a free country. I can be here if I want."

" There are lots of other places in town. So what do you want?"

"let's get back together."

"What? Your finally coming to your senses now? Where were you 13 years ago?"

"I know. I'm sorry. Look I want to be apart of Brooke's life now. 13 years ago, we were young, a little too young. I didn't want to be a parent then."

"oh and I did. Look I don't know about this. How do I know tat you won't fucking leave when things get hard again?" He said with a harsh tone.

"Just give me a chance."

she then gave him her number and where she was staying to. Troy took it and shove it in his pocket. He then got up and left in his truck. When he got to his house, he turned off the truck and just sat there. He then let out a scream in frustration. After a couple of hours had passed, and Troy had thought about it, he drove over to where she was staying and knocked on the door. She then opened the door.

"Troy"

"ok listen to me. I'll give you one chance. But if your not all that serious, then just tell me now."

"okay you won't regret it."

he then left and started driving.

"I think I will." He thought.

present day.

Brooke was just finishing unpacking and was heading downstairs. She had been there for a couple hours and was going out with a couple of friends she had there. She then ran into Amy.

"hey where are you going?"

"Out with some friends. Why?"

"just wondering. Be back for 12. Call if your gonna be late."

"yea okay."

she then left and went with her friends. About a couple of hours later, everyone was at a party when a guy named Dylan had came over and started talking too her.

"hey"

"hey"

"how have you been."

"I've been okay you?"

"Same. So how come you never called after that one night?" He asked her.

"Me. I thought you were going to call?"

"oh well. Want to go up stairs and catch up?"

"Sure."


	26. Chapter 22

Two weeks later:

Brooke was getting ready to leave and was packing all the bags in the range rover when she had received a text.

_" hey come out down the road._

_-Dylan "_

She then told someone that she was going somewhere and that she would be back in a few. She then walked down to Dylan's and started to talk to him.

" ok so I don't have long. So what did you want?"

"stay with me."

"what?"

"stay here with me. I like you."

" I like you too."

" No I really like you. Like love you. Remember that one night we had together last week. It meant more than a one night stand to me. Please stay."

" I can't. I have to go and I already have a boyfriend. Maybe if something happens I'll look you up."

"ok"

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye. She then started walking back up to the house. About a couple hours later, her and Amy were at the airport.

"so any ideas for after high school for the two of you?"

"Matt is going into the army out here and I don't really know yet."

The two of them then talked for abit until it was time to go through security.

"I got to go."

"ok well i'll see you next time."

" Yeah I guess so."

the two of them then hugged and then Amy realized something.

"here take this back with you and give it to your dad."

"ok "

Brooke then started walking towards security and then towards her gate. Before she knew it, she was on the plane and was then landed knack in New Mexico. She walked down to get her bags and seen Matt there waiting for her.

"hey what are you doing here?" She said giving a hug and kiss.

"I came to pick up my cute but sexy girlfriend who I missed." He said smiling to her.

"You know you didn't have to come."

"I insisted. Besides I wanted to see you first before anyone." he said smiling.

"ok well I'll be right back." She said as she started to go get her bags. She got her bags and then they went to his new ride. Matt then took the bags and put them in the trunk

"when did you get this?"

"a few days ago."

" It looks like one of my dad's."

"yeah looks like it."

"what's going on Matt? Tell me."

" long story short. He asked if i wanted one and i said sure."

after a 30 minute drive, they have arrived at Brooke's house. When they got out they seen Gabriella coming out of the house and then driving away. matt then took the bags out of the trunk and the two of them went inside the house. When she got inside, she seen Troy just sitting in the den.

"what's going on?"

"nothing."

"so there's no reason why you gave Matt of one of your cars."

"nope. I had an extra one and he needed one."

they then brought everything up stairs and then came back down with a few gifts.

"here you go." She said moving some papers and putting them in front of him with Amy's on the bottom.

"what's all this for? You didn't have to get more anything."

she then just shrugged as he started to open them. A couple were just small things, some were CDs and movies. Just as he went to open Brooke's and Matt's, she stopped him before he opened it.

" Ok stop before you go any further." she said as she went to get the camera. "Ok go."

" Ok first is Matt's." He said as he started to opened it, only to find a card. He opened it the card only to find an envelope.

"I wonder what's this is" He said. His eyes then opened as he seen the two floor seats for a lakers game. "gee Matt. You didn't have to get me this."

"it's no problem." Matt said.

He then went and started to open Amy's until Brooke had stopped him.

"who's that one from?"

"you?" He said. He then took a look at the name. "Amy?"

He then started to opened the box. as he took the top of the box off, he started to tear up as he seen the lakers jersey with his last name and his wildcats number 14 on it. Brooke then turned off the camera. He then said thanks and then went to make a phone call to Amy.

"hello."

"hi Amy."

" whats up Troy. "

"not a lot. Can I ask you something?"

" sure."

"How come you got me a jersey."

" Well you see ... Remember how 18 years ago you said that you always wanted to be a laker And that you couldn't now. Well I figure I could get you this close as it was kinda my fault."

"It wasn't your fault and I thank you."

"Your welcome. Happy birthday." He then hung up the phone and sat down.


	27. Chapter 23

**3 months** later:

it was 3 months later and things were somewhat okay. Brooke had finished high school, Gabriella had divorces her husband, Brooke had moved out and Troy and Gabriella had started dating again. when Brooke finished high school, her and Matt had moved out west to about a half hour away from Amy's. Matt had joined the army and Brooke was working in the restaurant that her grandparents owned and was taking classes at the local university in business.

* * *

Right now it was Brooke's birthday and Matt was just on the way home when he dropped into a store to pick up her gift. He picked up the gift and drove towards the restaurant. He went inside and went to talk to Brooke. He went up to her from behind and gave her a hug.

"Hey"

" hey I thought you were working late?"

" Nah I decided not to. Not on this day."

"so any reason why you came?"

" So I'm not aloud to just come and see you?" He said with a hurt look and just laugh.

"so aid there anything you want to do tonight?" He then asked her.

" It don't matter really."

" ok well I'll see you later." He then gave her a kiss and left.

**a few hours later:**

Brooke had been home for a few hours and was now just waiting for Matt. When he camed in through the door, he put the keys on the table and then to find Brooke.

" babe where are you to?"

"upstairs."

he went upstairs to go get change when something attacked him from behind.

" Boo"

"hey what are you up to?" He said with a smirk.

" I want you"

"oh really huh?" She then nodded. "you stay here and I'll be right back."

he then went into the bathroom and came back. He went to Brooke and started kissing her from her neck all the way down to her thigh. he then continued for a few minutes until they were both living in bed naked. He then got up, put a pair of pants on and went downstairs. Brooke then put something on and followed him downstairs.

" you okay?"

" huh?"

" Are you okay? Like what's wrong?"

" It's nothing. Not all that important."

"tell me."

"fine." He then took a deep breath and told her. "I have to leave for a couple weeks."

"oh that's nothing. Where to?"

" Albuquerque. Did you want to come?"

" I don't know. I mean with school and all."

" Look I know and thats why I didn't really want to tell you."

" Why do you have to go?"

" Just dumb oh Jason. Yeah apparently he's getting married and didn't really tell."

" Ok well I'll come sure but not until next week."

" alright then." he then smiled and gave her a kiss.


	28. Chapter 24

In New Mexico, Brooke had just gotten off the plane and was waiting for Matt to pick her up. When Matt came in, he went over to where she was sitting to.

"ready to go"

"yeah. But what is wrong with you?"

"nothing I'll tell you later." He said grabbing her bags. They then went out to the car. As he put the bags in the trunk, she got inside. As he got in, turned it on and started driving home, Brooke could tell that something had happened by the way his face was.

"Matt?" She asked but got no answer. She then figured that she would leave it for now. They drove for another 20 before anyone had spoke.

"Brooke"

" yeah?"

"Where do you see us? Like in the future?"

"hopefully together. Why do you ask?"

" I don't know. Just wondering I guess." He said as he turned into the street and then into the driveway. They then got out and went inside. When Brooke went in, she was surrounded by a pair of arms. Jason then goes and pulls her to the side.

"okay i have to ask you something before anything. Why is Matt acting strange?" Brooke asked.

"He always been strange. But yeah he's been acting weird all week. But anyways later Katie (fiancée) wants to see you." she the nodded.

Matt in the mean time was upstairs in his room, looking through his drawers until he found the ring he was looking for. What he was looking at was a ring he had picked out to purposed to Brooke with. The only thing he had left to do was ask Troy for permission. He hid the ring away again and went downstairs, got in his car and drove down a few blocks. when he got there, parked the car and went up to the door and knocked. While waiting for an answer, he could feel his heart pounding and his body shaking, along with his hands sweating. Just then an answer happened.

"hi mr bolton. Can I talk to you?"


	29. Chapter 25

"hi mr bolton. Can I talk to you?"

Troy nods and Matt moves inside as Troy shuts the door behind them. They moved move into the living room.

" So what did you want to talk about?"

"oh just see how things were. "

" everything's ok."

Matt then looks around at the room. Troy seen Matt's face and new what's up.

" Ok spill it. What's on the go?"

" what do you mean?"

" I know something's up by your face." He said kinda know what was coming.

" Ok well I wanted to ask for Brooke's hand."

" Oh wow. I thought you were going to say something else."

" oh god no. We're too young for that yet. So what do you say?"

" I don't know matt."

" please mr Bolton. Even you can't deny how much I love Brooke."

" yes Matt. Even I know that but my answer is no. I mean your just too young."

" you know what, your right. Thanks for your time though."

With that he then left. He then drove back to his parents to get Brooke and went on to Jason's place.

" Are you ok Matt?" She asked him.

"not really and no I don't want to talk about it." He said with a tone.

They then got to Jason's. Brooke got out and went inside, while Matt just sat there. Jason then came out at.

" hey bro, how it go?"

" i don't want to talk about."

" That bad?"

" He said no. I don't get how he said no."

" did he say any..."

" Can't he see that I can provide for her or how much I love her?" matt said banging his head off the wheel.

"i don't know. Maybe he has his reasons."

"maybe. Look if I'm not back in time can you give her a run back?" He asked as Jason nodded.

* * *

Brooke went inside and started talking to Katie.

" So I heard you need to talk to me."

" yeah let's just talk and catch up on things. So how's California?"

" its good. what about you?"

" Everything's good here. So am I going to have my drinking buddy tomorrow night?"

" actually cant drink. You see umm ..."

" Are you pregnant?" She asked with a smile. Brooke then smiled and nodded.

" But don't tell anyone."

" How long?"

" Like 5 weeks. Not long really. "

" so do Matt know?"

" No and with the way he's bee acting lately, I don't think I want to." Just then Jason came back in and sat with them.

" So what are you talking about?" He asked

" nothing." They both said.

* * *

Two days after the wedding and Matt and Brooke are back in their apartment in California. Matt was finishing up some last minute stuff for work, while Brooke was just watching him.

" Do you have to watch me like that?" He said in a tone.

" I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone." She said going to her room crying.

matt by now was feeling bad what he done, but he didn't know what he did. He went Brooke and knocked on the door. He got no answer and knocked again. this time he got a go away. So that's what he did. He wrote a goodbye letter to Brooke and then left. He got in his truck and said to himself " where am I going to go?". He then drove around from place to place until he found another cheap apartment. Sure this one wasnt as good as the other one but it was good enough. While all this was happening, he couldn't help but think of what Troy had said. "_your just too_ young." Was he right? We're we really just too young? Maybe it was a good thing that they don't get married now.

* * *

About an hour later Brooke came out and looked for him. She seen most of his stuff gone and all that was left was a letter from Matt:

_dear Brooke,_

_im sorry for whatever I did to hurt. I love you so much that to hear you cry was making my heart break. So I don't know am I going or where I will end up. Just remember that will always love you and really sorry for whatever I did to hurt you. _

_love Matt._

when she read this she started to cry and started to dial his number.

" hello."

" Come home."

" One the way."

about 30 minutes after, Matt came in the driveway and got out. Brooke then ran to him.

" I miss you." She said while giving him kisses.

" I'm for whatever I did."

" it's okay."


	30. Chapter 26

6 months later, Brooke and matt had broke up. She was now going to ny to stay with Sam Evans. The two of them have been really close since they were young. she had said that she was going there to study but what she really wanted was to see Sam. right now she had got on the plane. After plater hours later, she arrived in ny. She then went to go retrieve her luggage. After getting her bags she seen Sam coming towards her.

" hey"

" hey."

" ready to go?"

" Sure"

he then took the luggage, put it in the trunk and then drove around until they reach his place in Brooklyn. She then got out and went to get her bags.

" Let me take those for you."

" Are you sure?"

" for sure."

They went inside and Brooke lookEd all around the place. Seeing as the season was about Christmas time, the place had been done up more then she ever seen. Seeing as his place had been only a one room apartment, Sam gave Brooke his room as he took the couch.

"Sam are you sure that you want to give me your room?"

" Yes take it for now."

brooke then just lied down for a bit and try to think about what she was going to do next.

* * *

Matt had just gotten off of a 12 hour shift and was just coming home. When he got home, he noticed that most of Brooke's things had been gone and that she had left. Even though that they had broken up, mostly on her terms, he was hoping that when he came home he could see if he could fix what was wrong and start all over again. While sitting on a chair, he noticed a couple of things on the table. Two rings he gave her. A promise ring and his high school championship ring. Seeing as it was almost christmas, he also seen the gift he was going to give her, a diamond necklace. He took the gift and the rings, and stuck them in a gift bag. He then went out and started driving to all the places where she would usually have been. After getting no answer from anywhere, he thought of the only place left. He then pack a bag with some clothes and then took off to New Mexico. Matt then figured that if she wasn't there, then he didn't know where she was to. After about a day of driving and little to no sleep, he drove into Albuquerque and stop in front of the one house that was almost like home. He knocked on the door and Troy had answered.

" hi sir."

" Matt what are you doing here?"

" No big reason. Is Brooke here?"

" no she's not."

" Do you know where she might be?"

" Not one clue."

" ok well." He then passed him the bag with everything in it And then left.

* * *

As Troy shut he turned to gabi and put the bag next to the door.

" You know where she is dont you."

" Yep."

" then why didn't you tell him that?"

" Because I knew that this was going to happened."

* * *

Matt then drove away. As he started driving away he tried to think where else she was to. As he couldnt think of any, he seen a cliff and drove right off it, causing him to die instantly.


	31. Chapter 27

Two days later:

Brooke had just gotten the news about matt and was waiting for Sam to pick her up from a part time job she had gotten for the Christmas time.

"Hey you okay?"

"Let's just go back to your place."

They then drove home in silent. When they got there Brooke got out, went inside and went right to the room she was staying in. Sam then just left her alone for a few minutes. About an hour later, he went to see how things were. He knocked first and slowly opened the door. He looked in and seen that she was asleep and he went back downstairs. The next morning he got up and seen her sitting on the couch with her laptop.

"Hey babe. How are you?"

"I'm ok."

"So what are you up to?"

"I need to get a flight back home, but I don't have enough money."

"Well if you want, I could give a lift down on my dad's private jet."

"Are you serious?"

"If you want that is."

"Yes."

"When did you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible."

"How does this afternoon sound?"

"Perfect."

Brooke then gave him a hug and took off to start packing. Sam then went and started making calls all around. After making sure the jet was ready and all, he went and phones his dad.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me sam."

"Yes now have you called for?"

"I'm taking off to Albuquerque and I'm not going to be here for Christmas this year."

"Ok why are you going to New Mexico and why won't you be here for Christmas?"

"Well one. Brooke had a family emergency and had no way to get home. And two, I figure where it's so close to Christmas that she should stay with them for a bit and I'll stay with someone there."

"Ok good enough then. I'll see you when you come back then."

"Sure dad why don't you come down with us for Christmas and we spend it with Nan and pop for once?"

"Yeah sure okay. I'll be down a week before Christmas."

They both hung up then. Sam then went up to Brooke's and see what she was up to.

"Hey how's it going?" He said leaning from the doorway.

"It's going. It's pretty hard to figure what to take for only about 3 days."

"Well actually I was thinking how about we stay down there until after Christmas?"

"If you want to that is."

"Ok well I'll be leaving in about half an hour. So you better hurry up"

He then left and went downstairs. About 2 hours later they were on the plane and in the air. About a few hours later, they had arrived. Troy had been there at the airport waiting for them. After exchanging hellos and that, they drove back to Troy's. When they got there Brooke got out and Sam went and got her bags and brought them upstairs to her room.

Downstairs brooke was sitting down and looking around to see if anything changed. troy then went and started talking to her.

"he was looking for you."

"huh?"

"he came here looking to see if you were here and dropped off this." He said handing the bag. Brooke just moved the bag to the size and didn't open it.

Christmas Eve:

It was Christmas eve and everything was slowly getting back together. The funeral service for Matt had got well. Brooke was now with Sam just talking.

"so are you going to the play?" she asked him.

"maybe. Why?"

"well I was thinking that maybe we skipped the play, go up to my room and …" she said as she whispered dirty stuff into his ear.

He then nodded.


End file.
